


The Fool of Hearts' Delusions

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Babette feeling emotions for the first time, Gen, Missing mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Babette's view in third person. Cicero spends some time with the Night Mother, and Babette watches, reminiscing of her own mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool of Hearts' Delusions

      Everyone always thought Cicero was a bit... _off_. He seemed mad, insane. To say he was strange would be an understatement. He always seemed to be mumbling _something_ , whether it be him not being the Listener, or him chanting some rhyme. But the members of the Dark Brotherhood saw no reason to provoke him; that is, if he didn't provoke them first. He always minded his own business, tending to the Night Mother's crypt. No one understood why...except for Babette.

     She was a child once, maybe a few hundred years ago. She had a mother, but Babette was forced to kill her to due to circumstances with the whole "becoming a vampire" thing. Her mother was a beautiful Breton woman, who cared for her daughter. This was during the Oblivion Crisis, however, so she had to make extra sure her daughter was well. Babette adored her mother. After she was to kill her, Babette went... _numb_. She became void of all feelings, save for blood-lust and trickery.

     Cicero always seemed fond of the Night Mother. Babette could see something in his eyes, smell something in his blood. She knew he believed the Night Mother was his own birth parent. She pitied him, for he had substituted the Night Mother in place of his own mother.

     Untapped emotions dripped into Babette's veins, maybe... _longing_?

     Babette didn't need to sleep, what with being a vampire and such. She sat in her usual chair, right before the turn to the stairs of their new Sanctuary. She looked over at the coffin which held the Night Mother. She saw Cicero lightly feeling the engravings on the coffin. He turned his head slightly to the side, looking at the Night Mother. Babette saw his sad face with her improved vision. Tears speckled his eyes, much to Babette's surprise.

     "Dear Cicero will keep you from harm, sweet Mother. Forever and always," Cicero said silently.

     Babette could hear his speech very clearly. Cicero reached up and took off one of his gloves. He stroked the Night Mother's cold, dead face forlornly. Her gaping mouth and dark eye sockets were nothing but accentuating her decrepit state.

     Babette pitied Cicero, for he was replacing his own mother with some old, dead crone. However, she also felt some sort of sadness within her own self, as well. Babette...missed her mother. If Cicero wanted to be happy in his delusions, Babette would not interfere. She could learn a thing or two about happiness from Cicero, even if his happiness came from madness.

     Babette felt sadness wretch through her unbeating heart as she watched the Fool of Hearts close the doors to the coffin.

     He sat down in front of the giant sarcophagus, closing his eyes and whispering, "Dear Cicero will keep you from harm, sweet Mother. Forever and always." He fell asleep, feeling his mother's embrace in his heart. Babette pitied the Fool of Hearts for misplacing the object of his mother's love. She pitied her own weak heart for actually missing the woman she killed. Even so, mothers seemed to be a big part of both of their lives.

     Madness and sensibility didn't seem that different, after all.


End file.
